This invention relates to the packaging of respiring biological materials, and other situations in which control of the gases in an atmosphere is desirable.
Respiring biological materials, e.g. fruits and vegetables, consume oxygen (O2) and produce carbon dioxide (CO2) at rates which depend upon the stage of their development, the atmosphere surrounding them and the temperature. In modified atmosphere packaging (MAP), the objective is to produce a desired packaging atmosphere around respiring materials by placing them in a sealed container whose permeability to O2 and CO2 produces the desired packaging atmosphere. Often, the container includes at least one atmosphere control member (abbreviated herein to ACM), this term being used herein to denote any component which modifies the rates at which oxygen and carbon dioxide pass into and out of the sealed container. In some cases, the ACM has an oxygen transmission rate (OTR) and a carbon dioxide transmission rate (COTR) such that the ratio of COTR to OTR (referred to herein as R ratio) is greater than 1. In some cases, the container includes a pinhole to ensure equalization of the pressure within and outside the sealed package. In controlled atmosphere packaging (CAP), the objective is to produce a desired packaging atmosphere by displacing some or all of the air within a sealed container by one or more gases, e.g. nitrogen, O2, CO2 and ethylene, in desired proportions.
For further details of MAP, ACMs and CAP, reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,380 (Bedrosian), U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,542 (Badran), U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,544 (Badran et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,333 (Cummin et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,010 (Erb), U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,728 (Rath), U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,324 (Hill), U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,524 (Wade), U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,863 (Jones), U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,875 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,372 (Greengrass), U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,078 (Antoon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,032 (Antoon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,703 (Antoon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,745 (Harris), U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,290 (Wallace et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,331 (Antoon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,753 (Woodruff), U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,768 (Antoon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,354 (Stewart), U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,394 (Herdeman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,335 (Raudalus et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,851 (Christie et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,841 (Herdeman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,658 (Raudalus et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,607 (Herdeman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,630 (Christie et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,699 (Zobel), U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,721 (Huston et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,293 (De Moor), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,190,710, 6,210,724 (Clarke et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,923 (Zobel), U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,032 (Clarke et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,132 (Clarke et al.); copending commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/580,379 (Clarke), Ser. No. 09/999,600 (Clarke), 60/435,567 (Clarke et al.) and 60/532,025 (Clarke); US Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2002/0090425, US 2002/0127305 (Clarke) and 2003/0057217 (Wyslotsky); International Publication Nos. WO 94/12040 (Fresh Western), WO 96/38495 (Landec), WO 00/04787 (Landec), WO 01/92118 (Landec), WO 03/043447 (Landec) and WO 05/074466 (Landec); and European Patent Applications Nos. 0,351,115 and 0,351,116 (Courtaulds). The disclosure of each of those patents, applications and publications is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.